<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comforting warmth by lemonyellowlogic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625439">comforting warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyellowlogic/pseuds/lemonyellowlogic'>lemonyellowlogic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Assassination, Dream SMP Spoilers, Gen, Guns, Heart Attacks, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, hanging (reference)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonyellowlogic/pseuds/lemonyellowlogic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He took one final swig of the bottle and tossed it to the side as the people he had banished, the people he’d had killed, the people he trusted and loved all filed into the van with him, now all on the same side.</p><p>He ignored them, huffing a breath as he popped open another bottle, chugging down half of its contents. He felt dizzy as he pumped the weights harder. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Schlatt?”</p><p>-o-</p><p>a retelling of schatt’s death from his perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past), Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comforting warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat in the corner of the van, unflinching as he heard the firework rockets ricochet off the side of the metal. He ignored it, swigging from the bottle of wine at his side and he pulled up a weight in his other hand.</p><p>His eyes were wide, bile rising in his throat as the fighting, the screaming, the fireworks all froze. The only sound he heard was his own heavy breathing and the gurgling of wine down his throat. Then, the sound of footsteps began to grow, closer and closer to the van. </p><p>He took one final swig of the bottle and tossed it to the side as the people he had banished, the people he’d had killed, the people he trusted and loved all filed into the van with him, now all on the same side.</p><p>He ignored them, huffing a breath as he popped open another bottle, chugging down half of its contents. He felt dizzy as he pumped the weights harder. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Schlatt?”</p><p>He heard Wilbur, the first president, the first person he banished, and one of the only two he wished to leave him. He smiled a weak laugh as he felt all the eyes on him.</p><p>“Is this a surprise birthday party?” His voice was wobbly, lined not with laughter or tears but with pain, a weak smile on his face. They ignored him and laughed with one another as they watched him.</p><p>“Are you drinking?” He heard Wilbur ask first and then Tommy repeat.</p><p>Tommy, the original vice-president. The person who nervously invited him to this land that he took over, who once looked up to him with stars in his eyes but now just glared at him with hate.</p><p>He ignored him, taking another swig before starting to work again.</p><p>“Oh, hammer curls,” He hissed to himself. All of the people in the van looked at each other, no concern in their eyes, only confusion.</p><p>“He hasn’t changed.”</p><p>His heart caught in his throat. Alex, his vice president, his fiance. His only love, that he had ignored, scorned to the point that he had left him, left him behind to join Pogtopia and destroy him, kill him.</p><p>“He’s really fallen off…” Tubbo murmured nervously.</p><p>A huff of laughter spilled from his throat as he looked over at the teen. He was a good right-hand man, even though Schlatt knew that he would betray him all along, that he was a spy for the other side. He was a good kid, but Schlatt had killed him anyway, forced him to decorate his own execution. </p><p>“Is this your leader, Dream?”</p><p>“No, this is not my leader,“ Dream scoffed, arms crossed. He smirked as he looked at the broken man, and Schlatt accepted it. He held power, but what was power without people to uphold it? Everyone left, he was alone. No one cared, and it was his fault.</p><p>He tuned them out, he had accepted his fate. He yelled out the name of his once ally, the only person he had thought was on his side before he left.</p><p>“Fundy? Fundy, what are you doing here?”</p><p>The fox sighed, looking at the man he once worked alongside as he pursed his lips, “Are you fucking drunk?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes and threw a weak, exhausted punch towards him, which he easily dodged, “Come here, you bitch.”</p><p>All of the others started to protest but Fundy just took it as the president tried over and over to hurt him, “Who am I going to lift dumbbells with, huh?”</p><p>Fundy looked astonished, and he let out an amazed laugh lined with shock, “God, Schlatt! You fucked up the country! You fucked up everything! I had a dream and I followed it, but you brought it downhill! You-you ruined it! You ruined everything we had!”</p><p>Schlatt laughed, slumping down and taking a drink as he let the words hit him. They were right. He abused his power. He hurt so many. He killed innocent kids trying to play politics and for what? To gain power? To gain fear? He didn’t know.</p><p>Fundy pushed on his chest, no longer shocked and only furious, “I thought you were something.”</p><p>He let out a laugh he didn’t think anyone believed, “Yeah, I am something, Fundy.”</p><p>“What?” Fundy rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked at the once-great president.</p><p>He wobbled, “I’m a man.”</p><p>The people in the van only laughed at the scene, as Schlatt laughed and tried to hit Fundy, again and again, stopped only by Wilbur holding him back and pulling the drink from his sweating palms.</p><p>He pushed him against the wall of the van, a pointed diamond sword against his neck and pure manic in his eyes, but smothered down as if to pretend he was stable, “Schlatt, are you ready to have this end now?”</p><p>Wilbur’s grin spread wider, “Are you ready to die?”</p><p>Schlatt mirrored him, “What?”</p><p>“Are you ready to fucking die?”</p><p>Niki hummed, added to Wilbur’s statement, “Do it.”</p><p>He had put her through so much shit, he knew it was unfair. But does he regret it? He laughed out loud, no, he didn’t. He grabbed the bottle back and spat at Fundy, a purple-stained grin shot in his direction, “Fuck you, Fundy.”</p><p>“I...Schlatt…” Alex’s voice sounded weak, and a small piece of his broken heart broke further, and he stopped, slumping down on the wall as Wilbur ad Tommy stood in front of him with guns in hand.</p><p>“I want you to put it between his eyes,“ Wilbur said to the boy, hand clasped on his shoulders and his grin spreading further.</p><p>Tommy swallowed, looking at his mentor, “I, are you sure?”</p><p>Wilbur shook him slightly and Tommy flinched, but Wilbur didn’t notice, “Victory or death.”</p><p>He hiccuped from where he sat, bile rising in his throat, “If I die, the country dies with me.”</p><p>Tommy pursed his lips, lowering the gun to the tyrant president’s forehead, “No, it doesn’t.”</p><p>“Oh, you ought to know, right, Tommy?” He chuckled, swigging back more alcohol. He couldn’t feel his limbs, only a comforting warmth. He knew he was going to die, but when? By the hands of this child? By the gun of a madman? By a rope hung from a building? He didn’t know, but he knew it was soon.</p><p>“I had everybody turn on me.” He chuckled, his voice growing louder with every word until he was screaming at the crowd gathered to watch him die. Maybe they hoped for him to plead for mercy, maybe they hoped to see his blood gurgle onto the wooden floor. He didn’t care.</p><p>“In my time of need, everybody left. You left,” He pointed at Alex, “You and your fat ass left.” He threw a punch, and it landed, but it was so weak that Alex just blinked at it.</p><p>“If you hadn’t taken down the white house, maybe we could’ve done something good to this country, but this is all on you. Anything that happens from here on out is on you too.”</p><p>Schlatt smiled as heard the crowd began to chant to kill him drinking gulps and gulps of alcohol and he prepared for the bullet.</p><p>“Just do it, Tommy.”</p><p>Alex murmured to the boy, and Schlatt’s heart froze in his chest. His eyes went wide, his throat tightened as the smell of toast filled the air, His arms started to search at his sides for another bottle, another anything to stop this feeling, to stop this pain that was squeezing his heart and stabbing him in the side.</p><p>He drank more, and more, and more, but the warmth wouldn’t hold him like Alex’s arms used to. It tightened, harder and harder, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe. He grabbed for a barbell, but he collapsed, falling on his face with all of his weight. He couldn’t breathe.</p><p>Everyone looked on in shock, Alex falling to his knees and flipping him over on his back as everyone else began to celebrate.</p><p>“S-Schlatt?”</p><p>The president’s eyes were filled with fear, he couldn’t breathe. Alex was holding him but he still wasn’t warm. He tried to raise a hand to Alex’s face, to hold him like he wanted to be held, “F-flatty patty?”</p><p>He couldn’t do it. His arm fell at the same time as his eyes. He wanted to be held, but he felt Alex drop him, yelling out angrily that Schlatt’s last words had been an insult, and the van filled with anger and laughter. He wanted to be held, but he understood that he was to die alone in this cold.</p><p>He opened his eyes to a cold white void, where he sat up and began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. He didn’t stop until he heard another voice join him, and he opened his eyes to see Wilbur, the leader of the rebellion, and his replacement next to him, the same manic smile and tears in his eyes.</p><p>Schlatt’s laugh froze in his throat but quickly came back even louder. Even in death, he was to be overshadowed by this man. Forever and ever, they were the villains of L’manburg.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>